Help me, Sasuke!
by WitheredWings
Summary: When Naruto accidentally gets his hair stuck, he didn't expect this to happen..? SasuNaru


**A/N: Soo.. I thought I should write something sweet/ something more of a coincidence than a totally planned thing, you know? Something that would make Sasuke less.. evil, if you will. I prefer to say HOT, but it's okay if you call it something different. Anyway, this originally started with an idea about Sasuke and Naruto, changing clothes and Naruto getting stuck somewhere in the middle, but... it ended like this! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or Sasuke.****

* * *

**

_**'I might not be Juliet,  
but maybe I'm the closest thing you'll ever get.'**_

**-X.**

**

* * *

**

**Help me.**

'Sasukeeeee, come help me!'

Sasuke Uchiha flinched as the wail resonated through the house and stood, annoyed. The dobe could be adorable and cute all he wanted, but the fact that he was so damn loud _totally_ overshadowed those aspects of him. _-Actually, there were times Sasuke'd have **no objections** to Naruto being loud.. but those moments would have to wait until the dobe finally figured out he was his, and his alone.-_  
There was another scream, interrupting Sasuke in his wistful thinking. Sighing, he walked to the stairway and gazed up.

'What, dobe?'

'Sasuke, I'm stuck!'

The Uchiha heir sighed. Leave it to Naruto to get stuck when all he was going to do was change his clothes. Stupid, unhandy usuratonkachi. He would never learn, now, would he?

'SASUKE!'

'Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!'

Walking slowly because of their previous training (which nearly killed Naruto; he had to change attire in Sasuke's house because he was too tired to walk home.. though Sasuke found this a _very_ strange excuse to get into the Uchiha main house), Sasuke arrived upstairs. He frowned as he noticed the mess Naruto had left behind after (apparently) trying to dress. A cabinet had fallen down, pants were lying on the ground and some of his chidori's were strewn across the hallway. While muttering under his breath, the raven picked them up and lay them on the (now standing) cabinet.  
There was another sound, more frustrated, this time. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went straight into the bathroom, knowing Naruto would be there.

'Sasuke, hurry, it hurts!'

And there he was. Hunched on the right side of the bathroom was Naruto, back turned on Sasuke and showing that delactable, oh-so-fuckabl- WAIT. UCHIHA, focus on the main task. Tch.

It seemed like Naruto had been able to clothe himself properly, but.. his hair was stuck? Sasuke rolled his eyes, thinking for the umpteenth time that usuratonkachi really had been the best nickname for the blonde.

'What's wrong, dobe?'

Naruto whined and tried to turn around, but failed.

'My hair's stuck!'

'You can't even change without doing something ridiculously stupid,' Sasuke asked with a condescending voice.

'Sasuke, quit yapping and help me!'

Growling, he walked over to Naruto. He was standing over the basin, leaning against the tap. Sasuke watched with interest as Naruto noticed him and moved away a bit, blushing, for Sasuke to see. Sasuke chuckled. The idiot had managed to, with such short hair, get his hair wrapped around the knob of the tap.

After seeing the situation, he carefully manoeuvred his hands around Naruto's head and turned Naruto's head a bit. He fiddled with Naruto's hair for a bit, but when it didn't give away, he brought his face closer to take a look. Naruto blushed profusely when he noticed how close Sasuke had come, but forced himself to look away patiently. Smirking, Sasuke watched his hands as they pried away Naruto's hair. He closed his eyes when he noticed Naruto's breath ghosting over the skin of his neck, and unconciously moved a bit closer. Naruto tried to get away, but was held back by Sasuke's hand, that was still trying to get him loose.

'Idiot, _don't move_!'

Naruto obliged silently, trying to look anywhere but Sasuke's face. But that proved to be quite hard since Sasuke's face was only inches away now. When he sniffed indignantly, Sasuke lowered his eyes and watched Naruto with great interest. Emotions and thoughts were flowing thoughtlessly behind those orbs, and every now and then, he could decipher one of them. Mesmerized, he started fiddling with Naruto's hair again.

Then, suddenly, Sasuke smirked. Naruto flinched and his eyes widened as Sasuke came closer, their lips ghosting over each other.  
Teasingly, Sasuke let his breath ghost over Naruto's lips. When Naruto started blushing even deeper and made some incoherent noises, he smirked even wider.

'Dobe, I had to come all the way up to help you because of _this_..?'

Naruto had to focus on the conversation before he could answer, bristling slightly.

'Of course, teme! I couldn't help it!'

'You _do_ realize this ruined my reading time?'

Naruto rolled his eyes at the cold-hearted bastard.

'Reading time? How old are yo-'

There was a spark in Sasuke's eyes as he interrupted the blonde.

'Y_ou're gonna pay for that, dobe_..'

Naruto growled, angry.

'Sasuke, I couldn't help it, my hai-'

His voice was cut off when Sasuke's lips claimed his and a pair of hands pulled him away from the sink, holding him close. Naruto stumbled for a bit, causing them to bump into the wall next to them. Sasuke greedily pushed Naruto against this wall, not once stopping his administrations on Naruto's mouth. Naruto himself seemed to be stunned for a bit, but then hastily began responding to the kiss, making Sasuke chuckle. Sasuke pinned Naruto against the wall, licking Naruto's lips feverishly before entrance was granted. Bolts of electricity shot through him and there was a desire to rip Naruto's pants off and take him right then and there. But he knew that wouldn't do, he didn't want to scare the little blonde away from him. As their tongue's fought for power, he enjoyed the little sounds Naruto made as he squirmed beneath him. He noticed Naruto's hands slipping around his neck and the way Naruto's knees seemed to buckle, leaving him with no choice but to push him harder against the wall for support. He was just about to slip his hands beneath Naruto's shirt, when the need for air became evident and he had to let Naruto go.

After he gained some air, he leaned down and sucked on a spot just below Naruto's ear, ignoring what the dobe was saying. He smirked when said person stopped talking and mewled softly, fisting Sasuke's hair. After he'd left his mark, he suddenly bit down on the skin and lapped up the blood, ignoring Naruto's whines. Then, when he couldn't ignore then anymore, he sucked on the spot some more causing Naruto to moan again and pull him closer. Then, suddenly, Sasuke's smirk grew wider and he go of the usuratonkachi. Naruto watched Sasuke, paralized, as he brought up his hand and caressed Naruto's cheek.

_'All done_.'

After that, the Uchiha heir retreated his hand and walked out of the room, ignoring the whines coming from the bathroom, but smirking all the way down. Well, if that was the way it was going to be from now on.. then Sasuke Uchiha certainly had _no_ objections.

_'Teme, come back here!'_

* * *

_**So, whaddaya reckon?  
Did you like it?  
Please Review!**_

**Love, Witheredwings!**


End file.
